


The Feeling of Freedom, of Seeing the Light

by Mostly_Angst_Whoops



Series: My tumblr stuff [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Hamilton is Bi, Lesbian Angelica Schuyler, Soulmate AU, Uh drinking, and he's looking for his soulmate but he's overanalyzing everything honestly, you can feel your soulmate's emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mostly_Angst_Whoops/pseuds/Mostly_Angst_Whoops
Summary: Request: Soulmate au where Hamilton doesn't realize his best friend is his soulmate because he's too busy over analyzing every possible person it could be and doesn't even think to consider them





	The Feeling of Freedom, of Seeing the Light

Alexander motioned for two more glasses of whiskey, and the bartender set them down in front of him. He slid one over to Angelica, who picked it up and drank a bit. **  
**

“You know, I thought it could be John for a while,” Alexander said. He’d been trying to figure out since forever who his soulmate was, who he shared emotions with.

“Yeah, you’ve told me,” Angelica said, rolling her eyes. “Several times.”

“He’s cute,” Alexander said.

“Suppose so,” Angelica replied. 

They both took a sip at the same time. Alexander usually hung out with Angelica, and on weekends, they’d let loose a little and go out for drinks together. She was one of the few people who could actually challenge him, keep him on his toes. It was a plus side that her views weren’t absolute shit, like Jefferson’s. There was a while that Alexander thought that it could be Jefferson. After all, they were usually mad at the same times, usually at each other. It was only when he saw Jefferson cheering the poll results from Georgia that Alexander gave up on it. There was no way he felt any happiness when a Republican received all 16 of the electoral votes from the state. He shuddered, trying to think about something other than the current political situation.

Alexander had struck out with John: his pet turtle died and his soulmate had been feeling glee that that moment, not sadness. Most people don’t ever find their soulmates, and there’s a part of Alexander that wished he would’ve just stayed with John instead of being his usual unsatisfied self. After the turtle fiasco had been resolved, (they had a memorial service in the backyard and Alexander got John two more turtles) Alexander and John broke up. John had wanted to find his soulmate too. They’re still really good friends.

After John, Alexander had moved on to Eliza. They dated for a little bit, and that’s how he had met Angelica as well. Eliza and Alexander didn’t last long, mostly because Eliza figured out that she was actually aromantic and hated all of the dating nonsense anyway. Alexander was supportive, and Angelica loved him for it. Eliza was happy, it was nice, and both he and his soulmate had a warm fuzzy feeling for the next day.

Alexander tried to place what his soulmate was feeling right then. If he tried, he could usually separate his own feelings from the ones of his soulmate.

“I think they’re feeling bored,” Alexander said.

“Great,” Angelica said sarcastically. “We have something in common. Let’s go hit on women, Alexander.”

“Fine,” Alexander said, following Angelica out into the club. He slid into a booth with a girl sitting on the other side. “Hey there.”

“Hey.”

They both nodded. Alexander didn’t say anything. “Are you bored?”

“Yes?” the woman replied. 

Alexander nodded again, trying to figure out if the woman was the same type of bored that his soulmate was feeling. Wait, nope, he could feel a bit of interest growing in him. His soulmate wasn’t bored anymore, it seemed.

The woman in front of him, however, was a different story. She was frowning at him, clearly annoyed. 

Not his soulmate, evidently.

“Did your friend put you up to this?” she asked.

“Yeah. Something like that. Have a good day!” Alexander said, slipping back out of the booth awkwardly. His eyes roamed around the bar until he finally found Angelica talking to someone. She had black hair, which was braided into two thick braids. She was laughing at something the other girl was saying. 

Angelica’s eyes caught onto Alexander, and she nodded at him. He saluted and left, letting Angelica have some fun. He fed off of the happiness his soulmate felt, wondering what was going on in their life. He headed home for the night, going online and watching random videos for the rest of the night. It felt different without Angelica there.

Ten segments of The Daily Show later, (since he was too cheap to actually use a cable subscription) the door to Alexander’s apartment opened. Alexander got up, slowly walking over to the sound. He had his computer in his hands, as if that would work as an effective weapon against whatever intruder it was.

“Alexander, were you really going to hit me with a laptop?” Angelica asked, turning on the lights and looking at Alexander.

“Maybe,” Alexander said, shrugging. “Thought you were staying the night. You know, with the girl?”

“Maria? We have a date this week,” Angelica said, rolling her eyes and giving Alexander an amused smile. Alexander groaned and mumbled something under his breath as he sat back down in the sofa, pulling the blanket over himself. 

Alexander could feel the amusement in his own chest. Well, it wasn’t him. It was his soulmate. There was still a distinction between their emotions. 

“You figure out your soulmate crisis yet?” Angelica asked. 

“Nope,” Alexander said. “Get over here, I’m watching The Daily Show.”

Angelica chuckled, climbing into the sofa next to Alexander. She pulled the blanket over herself as well, wrapping an arm around Alexander.

“This is fun.”

“It really is.”

There was a feeling of content that passed through him, and he felt satisfied for once. This was enough. 

“Wait, Angelica, what’s your emotion right now?”

“Me? I feel fulfilled right now,” she said, looking over at Alexander with a glint in her eye. 

“And your soulmate?” 

“Content. For once,” she said.

“ _You’re_ my soulmate!” Alexander exclaimed. 

“Yup,” Angelica responded. “I’m kind of hungry, do you have anything to eat?”

“You knew!”

“Yes. Yes I did,” Angelica said, shrugging. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It was funny to see you overanalyze everything, not going to lie,” Angelica said, chuckling. “You forgive me right?”

“Ugh. Yes,” Alexander grumbled. 

Angelica just chuckled. “Nothing’s going to change, right? Don’t start using your absolute crap pick up lines on me. I’m not romantically interested in you at all.”

“Glad the feeling’s mutual,” Alexander said. “Asshole.”

“You love me.”

“I do.”


End file.
